7 Minutes to Heaven
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: The gang gather up for a little sleepover party for their final night before school back for senior year & a little game of seven minutes to heaven brings a new opportunity & new couple. MALEX WARNING G!P / ONE-SHOT


**A/N: So I bet you all like, WTF why new story when Player's Game hasn't been updated yet well all I can say is so so sorry about that it would of been up but that's a story for another time. Anyway this is a ONE SHOT that I wrote cause I was sexually frustrated LOOL nah I'm kidding, no seriously I am I wrote it for someone special ;) cause she requested & though I should put it up as a way of saying sorry and don't kill me but Player's Game will be up soon, anyway enjoy this as you patiently wait for PG, until then...Goodnight guys!**

* * *

**Story: ONE-SHOT**

**Couple: MALEX (duh)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OBVIOUSLY, or I would marry Alex Russo or better yet SELENA 333**

**Description****: The gang gather up for a little sleepover party for their final night before school back for senior year & a little game of seven minutes to heaven brings a new opportunity & new couple.**

**WARNING: G!P (cause I like it & if you don't then bye-bye)**

**Title: 7 Minutes to Heaven**

* * *

"Err do we need sweets?" Nate asks as he pushed the trolley through the supermarket with his best friend trialling behind him "Alex?" he asks turning around to face said girl

"I don't know" shrug the Latina with both hands tacked inside her jeans pockets, Nate sighed before stopping in his awake

"Ok what's up? You been acting weird all day" the curly headed boy said as the girl shrug again but then sighed at his frown "I don't know I just I've never been to a group sleepover kind of thing and you know with my condition I don't like to attend this things" the younger of the two finally confessed as Nate sigh

"look Lex I know this is difficult for you to be able to try and hide who you are to everyone but you'll be fine you got me there of anything goes wrong and anyone tries to give you a hard time they'll have me to deal with and besides maybe you can spice things up with a certain singer" Nate said wriggling his brows

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex says with a deep red colouring her face as she moved forward

Nate laughed and shook his head "sure you don't" he sarcastically announced as he follows after her

**/**

"Ok everyone is already here so why don't we all get this party started!" Shane yells as the group of teenagers cheered loudly as the music was turned on.

Beers and wine coolers were passed from left and right, the teens were celebrating their final night of freedom before they would have to go back to school again for their senior year, they were all gathered at the Grey's mansion like house to have they free quality time together.

"Who's up for some game of truth or dare!" Jason the eldest Grey brothers shouted to the top of his lungs, it has been five hours since the teen been drinking and dancing around and everyone were pretty drunk or tipsy at the moment.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Count me in" was the chores around the room

"Why play such baby games? Let's play 7 minutes to heaven" Shane said shoving past his brother as all 10 teens sat down in a circle excitedly

Alex stands awkwardly looking for a place to sit until a tan hand grabs onto hers and pulls her down, smiling toward the person she found her heart skip a beat as Mitchie beams at her with that bright wide smile of hers that she couldn't help but to let out a wide smile of her own.

She has been in love with Mitchie since the day she set eyes on the brunette when she and her family first moved down to Cali, she quickly became friends with Nate Grey who then introduced her to Mitchie since the Grey brothers and Mitchie were in a band together and as soon as she set her dark brown eyes on Mitchie she was hooked instantly that she was a stumbling mess around the girl.

It was like love at first sight, anything Mitchie wanted Alex would go her way to give her, they quickly became friends but Alex wanted more but she couldn't do much because well did I mention Mitchie was in a relationship with Shane? Yeah bummer but despise it all Nate encourage her to not give up and she didn't she's still hooked on Mitchie and still stumbles around her like a little nerd crashing on the most beautiful popular cheerleader at school to which Mitch was well except the cheerleading part.

Oh and did I mention Alex has a penis? That's right a penis a full functioning penis that only her family knows about well and Nate too he found out about it one days they were hanging out together, Alex had went to use the bathroom and Nate being his forgetful self had walked in without knocking and saw Alex standing while peeing, to say Alex was scared was understatement she freaked out more than Nate should of been. When Alex told him she would understand if he didn't talk to her anymore

Nate burst out laughing and said "can we have a peeing competition? I bet I can beat you" Alex's jaw had hit the floor before adding "so how come your bigger than me?" they laughed it off and Alex went on explaining it to Nate how it's possible and answered any questions Nate had. They had never felt any closer.

"Alright here's the rule, you and whoever will be chosen will get 7 minutes inside the closet to do anything you would like" Shane instructed as everyone nods "and don't be so boring and prude" he said before spinning the bottle and seeing it land on Nate "Ew gross" he grimace before he tried again which landed on Mitchie, he looked up at her and wriggled his brows with a wide eating grin on his face

Alex feeling anger over come her balls up her hands into fists at the sight of Shane's lustful eyes on her girl ok Mitchie wasn't hers but she'll soon be and there was no need for Shane to stare at her like a piece of meat

"Come on Torres you and I" and he winked before holding her close to his body and walking away toward the closet ignoring the look of announce and disgust on Mitchie's face.

Nate stares toward his friend sympathetically by Alex casts her eyes away from him not wanting to look into his pity brow eyes because she's not giving up on Mitchie, she can barely talk to her without sounding like a complete idiot which always results in her nervously rumble on like a bubbly fool but she'll get better, she will don't look her like that, snapping her eyes back to the circle as the game continue playing

It's been 7 minutes, 7 minutes of Mitchie being in that closet with Shane felt like a life time for Alex, she kept glancing at the door praying it'll open soon but nothing after a few seconds she thanked heavens above when the door creaked open and Mitchie stepped out "he fell asleep" she grinned pointing at a passed out Shane on the floor, smiling her trade mark smile she took her place back next to Alex and sent the nervous girl a wink. Alex always died and went to heaven there and then as her stomach did a somersaults, she got snapped out her thoughts as she heard everyone erupt into laughter as their heard Shane's snoring before going back to the game.

After a few minutes of people playing it was finally Alex's turn she prayed whoever is up there to answer her prayers as she spins the bottle and watches it in anticipation as it span around the circle then started slowing down, finally stopping at...Harper and Alex's face fell Harper was just before Mitchie, why couldn't it just spin just a bit? It's not like Alex didn't like Harper it just the girl has this weird obsession over Alex that it freaks her out _'what like your obsession over Mitchie?'_shut up who asked you, she sighed as she realise she really has to go inside a closet with Harper for seven minutes just as she was about to stand up, Alex will call it fate or even miracle because the bottle spins one more time and lands on Mitchie making Alex cheer in her head "how-?" impossible" was the disbelieve questions around

_'That's a sign, I'm met to be with Mitchie' _Alex thought trying but failing to hide her smile

Mitchie smiles toward Alex as she saw her smiling at her "Looks like I'm with you then" Mitch said before taking her hand and dragging Alex with her toward the closet while Alex supported a shit eating grin then she realise something, I'm going to be in a closet with Mitchie Torres for seven minutes _"SHIT!"_she screamed inside her head

**/**

When the two entered Mitch immediately shut the door behind them as they took a seat at the table that was placed there inside the closet, the closer was shockingly spaced and big. The two awkwardly sat in a deafening silence, with no one knowing what to say, Alex was beginning to think this was a bad idea but she didn't want to talk in fear of sounding like an idiot as usual after a few more passing seconds Mitch couldn't take it anymore and spoke

"Are you planning on kissing me?" she bluntly asks which thank god for the darkness made a blush risen up Alex's face

"Err I err well-" the taller girl's speech was cut off by a pair of lips and Alex died and went to heaven literally as fireworks sets off in her head before feeling those glorious lips ripped away from her

"Want more?" Mitchie asks as she moved closer to Alex who had to suppress her moan "then you have to come and get it" and she bits on Alex's earlobe and the brunette growls like literally growls making Mitchie giggle

Alex growing bolder wasted no time in pressing her lips to Mitchie in a bruising kiss as Mitch tangles her fingers through Alex's hair as the kiss deepens, Alex groans as she felt herself tighten in her boxers, the pleasure was too much that made her forget about her package and pulled Mitch flash into her body as she grinds they fronts together making Mitchie groan then the singer was grinding herself harder against Alex's front at the rock hard something, wait what?

Pulling away slowly she switched on the light switch inside the closet as her eyes travel to Alex then downward to the front of her pants "Alex?" she whispers and Alex panics

"Mitch I can explain I-" and her speech was cut short as said girl cups her through her sweats pants making Alex let out a squeal and a moan at the feel of the goddess's hand "fuck!" she groans as she buckles her hips toward those magical hand "Mitch I- shit, if you just-" but either Mitch wasn't listening or didn't had the intention of stopping as she strokes Alex through her cloths:

"Sshh I know, I've always knew now stop talking and fuck me!" she growls close her ears which made Alex even harder than she was before

"You what?" she questions shock at the revelation

Mitchie grins before stopping her administration which made Alex groan in disappointment "I knew about your condition for a while now" seeing the questioning expression on the brunette's face the younger of the two went on to explain "I accidentally walked in on you in the shower after gym" she says then stepped closer "and let me tell you this, I like what I saw" then winked making Alex blush deeply "now that we got that over and done with, show me what this" and cups Alex yet again "dick can do stud" and bits at earlobe.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Alex kissed those glorious lips and went on to pull off Mitchie's dress but the girl stopped her

"As much as I would love for you to make love to me I want you to fuck me and because soon those idiots will be banging on the doors and I'm really horny for you cock" to say Alex was shock at the bluntness would he an understatement she had never heard Mitchie talk like this before but the lady gets what she wants

So Alex dropped down her sweats along with her superman boxers and ridden up Mitchie's dress and pulled down her panties "fuck Mitch you're so wet" she growls as she can practically smell the girl's arousal

"Hmm all for you Lexie fuck, just please fuck me already" the teen growls as Alex runs her finger on her centre collecting the girl's wetness before spreading it on her hard dick to which Mitch gasps at the sight, she's no virgin but she has never seen a dick this big, Alex was even bigger than Shane who by the way was glad broke up with two years.

"You sure about this?" asks Alex as Mitch nods, crashing her lips with the girl

"Shouldn't I be asking you this? You're the virgin one" Mitch grins as Alex blushes

"I'll show you virgin" growls Alex before guiding her dick inside the tight heaven channel that was Mitchie's pussy, kissing the girl deeply trying to distract her from the pain Alex knew Mitch wasn't a virgin but she also knew it'll be painful for her to take Alex and no she's not being cocky, Mitchie was extremely tight for someone who's wasn't a virgin.

Being inside Mitchie felt so great that she just wanted to start thrusting but she knew she couldn't, she could never hurt Mitchie like that so she waited for her approval "go" and that's all Alex needed before she started thrusting slowing in and out of Mitchie making her do an intake of breath then letting it out

"Your ok?" Alex questions worriedly at the tears that slipped on the corner of the girl's eyes.

"I'm fine, jus-just take it slow" she whispers to which Alex nods and kept up the slow pace she had started but her eyes stayed on Mitchie as said girl shut her eyes tightly and duck her fingernails on Alex's back and neck as Alex supported both of them against the wall. After a few seconds of thrusting in slowly Mitchie finally opened her eyes.

"Oh gosh faster Lex, harder" she moans out and Alex smiles in relief she was beginning to think she'll die being buried that deep inside Mitchie but not being able to move properly. At Mitch's request Alex started pouncing inside Mitchie like a jackhammer as the girl grips on her neck tightly afraid she might fall over at the force if she let go.

Alex groans as stares down between their bodies and watch as her nine inch dick get suck in by Mitchie's pussy then coming out coated with her juices that Alex yearns to drink, feeling her legs starting to get tired and about to give up

She slowly picks Mitchie up making the girl groan, squeal as she wrap her legs tightly around Alex's waist as she was laid on the table inside the closet before Alex reposition herself above Mitchie with both hands beside her head and started moving in and out, rotating her hips to make sure she's hitting everywhere inside Mitchie which was driving said girl wild.

Alex sat on her knees on the table before picking one of Mitchie's legs and throwing it over her shower before pouncing in the speed of lighting making Mitchie throw her head back in pleasure with while moaning loudly.

The room was filled with moans, pants, whimpering, groans and the smell of sex as sweats beams on both teen's foreheads

Mitchie screams loudly feeling herself nearing her pitch "oh fuck, fuck Lexie I'm so close baby moooorrrreeee" she screams as Alex starts rubbing on her clits while still pouncing inside of her with her hard cock "oh fuck I'm cumming, shiiiiit" she screams as she fell herself orgasm as Alex continues pouncing inside her and not long she felt this warm nice sensation fill her up inside and realise the girl on top has cum but Alex was still going as she rides out they orgasm

Both fell over panting heavily and Alex leans down and kisses Mitch hard on the lips "I love you" she blurts and Mitch smiles

"I love you too Lexie" and Alex's face broke into a wide smile as she kisses the girl

"Go out with me?" she asks as Mitchie nods happily with a wide eating grin Mitchie rotates her hips making Alex member twitch inside her "fuck!" Alex groans biting her lips as Mitch giggled

"Round two?" she asks and Alex grins "good cause I wanna ride you until your dick won't be able to functional for days" and she squeezes her inner muscle making Alex let out a squeal as her dick sprung to live ready to take on a challenge that is Mitchie's sweet pussy

**-Outside-!**

"should we go in?" asks Juliet staring at her boyfriend

"No baby I so don't want to see the sight of my sister naked" Justin says grossed out as he went to seat back down on the circle

When their first heard the voice they couldn't believe it then Tess always the gossip of the group walked up got he closet and pressed her ear to hear and heard exactly what they were hearing and shouted "Alex and Mitch are totally getting it on" and everyone were cheering looks like Nate wasn't the only one rooting for Malex as Jason exclaimed after they revelation. And no they still haven't find out about Alex but I'm sure if they did they will take it fine except for one person who still lay snoring in the other closet floor but who gives a fuck?

"I so agree with Justin" Nate chippers in as he went to sit down as well

"Ok guys move away from the door and let the love birds rest after their active" Jason says with a small wink and smile

"I can't believe Alex finally got some" Caitlyn muses as she sat down next to Nate and everyone resume their games

"Now we can all rest in peace of sensing their sexual tension" Juliet says as everyone laughed.

-Inside the closet-

A naked Alex Russo was lay curled up on the couch while spooning an equally naked Mitchie, both girls had their mixed cums dripping on their thighs, Mitch moans in her sleep while rotating her hips making Alex groan when she fell Mitch's walls squeeze her dick oh so deliciously

And that how they fell asleep, naked with Alex spooning Mitchie while her dick rested inside the singer's pussy. Life was good.

**The END.**


End file.
